Troubled
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Reid and Morgan are 17 with a troubled past and a history with Gideon. Can Gideon once again save his honary sons from the shadowed path once again? Going to be TEAM CENTRIC in time.


I do NOT own Criminal Minds. Never have never will...(sigh) Onward with the story!

BREIF SUMMARY: They were trying to find them. The BAU of the FBI were chasing them. They hadn't murdered anyone, they merely...'borrowed' what wasn't theirs to give to those that needed it.

'Troubled'

Not Going as planned (CH1)

Spencer Reid was not in the best of moods. He had everything planned perfectly to the 'T' so that nothing would go wrong. But no, his brother just had to grow a heart. It was because of this heart that they were running as fast as they could away from the entire police force! Reid threw a glare at his brother who saw and had the decency to look ashamed.

"Just..had to..didn't you?" Reid asked as they approached a drop of ten feet.

"Well..what do you want me...to say Spence..."Dereck Morgan asked curious.

"I want you to say..that you had some type of momentary brain lapse! The dude in the suit was okay! You didn't have to waste time by bandaging and stopping the bleeding in his LEG!" Reid yelled. He noticed that his brother just stared at him.

"What?" Reid asked.

Dereck shook his head.

Fashback:

Neither of them had suspected that anyone would get hurt. Neither carried any sort of weapon to their robberies. Everything was going as planned until one brave security guard tried to shoot Reid when he turned his back on him. Unfortunately, the guard missed and hit a hostage in the leg. The man was in his twenties, dark haired, tall, and gave off the aura of a leader. Dereck had seen the man sheilding a women and a little boy. As Dereck approached him he saw the man tense but glare defiantly at him. He noticed that Reid had disarmed the security guard by a defense he learned a few nights before. Looking back to the injured man, Dereck ripped his shirt off.

"What are you doing?!" The man asked tense. Dereck didn't answer. He merely placed his shirt on the mans wound and applied some pressure.

"Oi! Stop wasting time! Let's go!" Dereck heard his brother shout.

"Just a second! Hey you, yes you, give me your belt" Dereck ordered a man sitting a few feet away who looked like he might have a panic attack at being addressed, but did as he was told. Dereck caught the belt as it was feably tossed to him. Reid walked over to him.

"Who are you guys? Why-" The woman behind asked but cut off when they heard a siren.

"Shit!" Reid whispered. Reid knelt down and examined the mans leg. Dereck gave him a questioning look.

"He'll be fine. The bullet didn't hit anything important. Tie the belt ABOVE the wound not on it. You of all people should know that...Hey lady, your stoics wife right?" Reid asked the lady. The injured man tensed and sheilded her a bit more. The man obviously was very protected of her, and very cautious of them. He must have realized that they weren't your average gun holdin bank robbers, but still wasn't going to take any chances.

"Relax stoic. I'm just asking her to hold..his shirt to your wound so that it slows down the bleeding. You won't die believe me, I've had worst." Reid said rolling his eyes. The woman nodded and switched places with Dereck. Reid looked at the injured man.

"Hmmm..." Reid studied the man as the man 'profiled' him. Reid was abruptly cut off from his musing when a negotiator spoke. Reid groaned and glared at Dereck, who was now shirtless.

"...My name is Nathan Jackson, I just wanted to know if you guys needed anything?"

Reid snorted while Dereck chuckled.

"Are y-you going t-to kill us?" A voice asked. Both looked over to the security guard with amused looks.

"No. We don't kill people." Dereck said way too seriously.

"We need to leave. They'll raid the place in a few minutes" Reid said.

"Well let's go." Dereck said.

"You do know they're going to chase us. I mean, we were supoosed to been gone ten minutes ago!" Reid glared at his brother as they walked towards the opposite direction of the front doors.

"It's not my fault the fool has a lousy aim" Dereck said.

"So you finally admit you want me to get shot?" Reid asked.

"No but at the same time I don't WANT anyone hurt." Dereck said cooly.

"Liar...Though I am suprised that guy wasn't showing his pain...OH SHIT!" Reid said as the door to the bank flew open. A few Officers noticed them and shouted to the others. Reid glanced at the man on the floor and smirked. He could see the curious look on his face, he wanted to know what they were going to do. AND that's when it clicked.

"Your FBI...SSA Aaron Hotchner?" Reid said it like a statement. Dereck turned startled eyes towards the man who looked suprised but gave a nod. Reid smiled.

"Please tell SSA Jason Gideon that I spologize for the mess that my brother and I stirred up. He'll know" Reid said not waiting to see the reaction of the man as he and Dereck made a mad dash out the doors from the cops

END OF FLASH BACK"

"I was just worried. We wasted time. AND ran into one of Gideons team members...This is not a good sign." Dereck said seriously.

"Well...maybe it is. Gideon was able to stop us last time and get us out of that Foster home. Maybe he can do it again." Reid said smirking. Dereck shook his head with a smile.

"You just look at this like a game of chess don't you" Dereck said. Reid's smirk got even bigger.

"Come on, lets go stash the money so that we can have it laundered before giving it to them" Reid said. Dereck sighed but nodded. They heard shouts of officers below them. They were on a roof a few blocks off from the back.

"It's amazing that people never look up" Dereck said.

"Actually-"

"Not right now man. My heads too busy" Dereck said only to laugh at the pout Reid threw him.

Hotch watched his wife and son leave. Jack was tired and so was Hailey so Hotch told them to go ahead and go home. Hailey was hesitant but he assured her he was fine.

"So I heard you had an interesting day" A voice said. Hotch looked over and saw Jason Gideon.

"You could say that" Hotch said.

A/N: How will the legendary profile react when he hears what happened. Will Reid's and Morgans next robbery go okay or will one of them gets hurt? Where do they go to for help?! And how will this said agent react!

BTW: Reid is 17 and Dereck is 17.


End file.
